familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Portage Central Cemetery, City of Portage, Kalamazoo County, Michigan, USA
Portage Central Cemetery, City of Portage, Kalamazoo County, Michigan, USA General * Sign Grave List Grave 1 - ? A1 - 1 ?, Kangeland Chapels Grave 2 - George M. ?ybarcz?, 1964 - 1984, ? Ch?s Grave 3 - Anthony M. Rybarczyk 1982 - 1982, Langeland Chapels Grave 4 - Colleen Baldwin, 7/7/?2 Grave 5 - Clarence Brandenburg, 1983 - 1983, Langeland Chapels Grave 6 - Gilbert Ramond Burns, 1983 - 1983, ?nd Chapels Grave 7 - Beth Antai, 1983 - 1983, Langeland Chapels Grave 8 - Dec. 15, 1983, Megan Marie Grinley, budded on earth to bloom in heaven Grave 9 - Our son, Dennis Aurelio D'Arcangelis, October 8, 1990 Grave 10 - Te Quiero Con Todo Mi Alma, Marcos, Aug. 14, 1991 - Dec. 24, 1991; May the shape of this candy cane that of the Shepherd's staff, remind you that the Lord is your Shepherd tenderly and lovingly caring for you. May the white stripes remind you of the purity of the Lord, and the red stripes remind you of the blood he shed for you. May the sweet taste always remind you of the sweetest gift ever given that of eternal life the through Jesus Christ our Lord. When you set the candy cane this and every Christmas, don't ?; love blooms here Grave 11 - Bethany Michelle Lawrence, March 8, 1992, daughter of Jim & Diane, twin sister of Kiersten; Jesus said, "Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these." Matthew 19:14 Grave 12 - Nathan Scott Vincent, Jan. 15, 1985 - Apr. 9, 1990, our little prince Grave 13 - Jamie Lynn Dinneweth, Apr. 21 - 26, 1990, daughter of Marty & Shari Grave 14, with separate teddy bear - Joyce Twins, 1988 - 1988, Langeland Chapels Grave 15 - Jack Douglas Greiner, May 5, 1997 - July 24, 1997, our gift from God Grave 16 - Lassila Emma Theresa, Aug. 21 - Sept. 9, 2000 Grave 17 - Benjamin Elijah Powers, Oct. 8, 2000 - Apr. 29, 2001, safe in the arms of Jesus Grave 18 - Anna Therese Bult, 2001 - 2001, Langeland Chapels Grave 19 - Chelsea Elizabeth Wakefield, ? 20, 198? - Jan. 23, 1986; Chelsea Elizabeth Wakefield, Nov. 20, 1985 - Jan. 23, 1986, daughter of Joe and Beth Grave 20 - husband - father, Lester P. Coffman, 1910 - 1976 Grave 21 - Angel Fay Becker, DOB 3-?78, Died 3-?83 Grave 22, two names on one marker, common inscription: The Lord is my Shepherd, Blessing, married May 1, 1937 ::Grave 22a - Norbert G., Feb. 9, 1914 - July 30, 1992 :: Grave 22b - Alma M., Apr. 24, 1918 - left blank on marker Grave 23 - Always a friend, Brian Michael Warrall, Mar. 14, 1953 - Nov. 26, 1983 Grave 24 - Keep smiling, Adam Jon Warrall, Jan. 4, 1977 - Feb. 20, 1992 Grave 25 - Jerry A. Tillema, Dec. 18, 1957 - Aug. 29, 1996, treasured forever are memories of you Grave 26, two names on one marker, common inscription: Brown, married May 14, 1923 ::Grave 26a - Orta M., 1905 - 1975 ::Grave 26b - Harold L., 1905 - 1978 Grave 27 - The Lord is my Shepherd, Doris Greendyke, Oct. 19, 1927 - Feb. 19, 1999 Grave 28 - The Lord is my Shepherd, Robert Greendyke, Jan. 21, 1924 - Dec. 3, 1999 Grave 29 - W. Woodard, 1883 - 1948 Grave 30 - Frank Magne?, 1910 - 1933, Langeland Chapels Grave 31 - illegible Grave 32, two names on one marker, common inscription: Greenwood, gone fishing Grave 32a - Robert E., 1910 dad left blank on marker Grave 32b - Mary E., 1915 mom 1975 Grave 33 - Father, Jan Grimmius, 1868 - 1950 Grave 34 - Jacob J. Hoeksema, 1924 - 1925, our darling baby Grave 35, two names on one marker, common inscription: Bouma, married Oct. 4, 1941; Bouma :: Grave 35a - John J., 1919 - left blank on marker; United States Air Force, Vet. W.W. II :: Grave 35b - Marie S., 1921 - left blank on marker Grave 36 - Cornelia G. Schippers, 192? - 1927, our darling Grave 37, family plot marker - Sweetland Grave 38, two names on one marker, common inscription: Matteson :Grave 38a - Ardith M., 1928 - 1983 : Grave 38b - Donald H., 1925 - left blank on marker, ? W.W.2. Grave 39, family plot marker - Matteson Grave 40 - Winfield Scott Ingersoll, 1849 - 1914 Grave 41 - Ellen E. Ingersoll, 1854 - 1929 Grave 42 - Father, Peter Tim?er, 1864 - 193? Grave 43 - Mother, Dena Timmer, 1868 - 1923 Grave 44, two names on one marker, common inscription: Hoogendoorn :Grave 44a - Father, Nicholas, 1887 - 1957 :Grave 44b - Mother, Minnie A., 1894 - 1973 Grave 45, two names on one marker, common inscription: Mein : Grave 45a - Jacob G., 1912 - left blank on marker : Grave 45b - Margaret F., 1911 - left blank on marker Grave 46, two names on one marker, common inscription: Mein ::Grave 46a - Garrit, 1889 - 1932 ::Grave 46b - Milhelmina, 1894 - 1984 Grave 47, two names on one marker, common inscription: Ver Meulen :Grave 47a - Gysbert, 1909 - 1994 :Grave 47b - Kather? Couch, 1909 - ? Grave 48 - Beloved wife of Ed, Ellen M. Kluk, Sept. 3, 1957 - May 9, 1994, "It's the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live. . ." And she lived Grave 49 - John & Martha, children of B. & L. Kannegieter, 1897 Grave 50 - Brother, Claus Timmer, 1860 - 1937 Grave 51, family plot marker for 52 below - Carleton :Grave 52 - Anna E., 1834 - 1914 Grave 53 - Brother, Derby D. Dustin, Born Aug. 14, 1874, Died May 8, 1907. Grave 54 - Frances A. wife of B. Dontje, 1865 - 1897 Grave 55 - Mary E. Dontje, 1896 - 1946 Grave 56, two names on one marker, common inscription: Zwart :Grave 56a - Helen, 1894 - 1972 :Grave 56b - Tony, 1887 - 1966 Grave 57, two names on one marker, common inscription: Beveridge :Grave 57a - Winifred, 1905 - ? :Grave 57b - ? Grave 58, two names on one marker, common inscription: Kiel :Grave 58a - Mother, Jacobtje, 1867 - 1936 :Grave 58b - Father, John, 1867 - 1936 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 7 October 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Kalamazoo County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Kalamazoo County, Michigan